Starting Over
by OCshipper
Summary: This story takes over were Season 6 left off, for all you OC fans who loved CO's ending in the finale but could have done with a little more.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Take a Break

Okay, here we go guys another story

**Disclaimer:** So to make it clear, I do not own the characters or GA, they belong to Shondy and ABC believe me if I owned GA or ABC I'd be in my million dollar mansion not writing fan fic.

This story is for you OC fans and my twitter friends :)

If you feel like reviewing, hey go for it. And yes I know my grammar and spelling suck that aint gonna change :)... till Mel (whose writing this) took it upon herself to beta this =P

**Chapter 1 ****Let's Take a Break**

The hospital was in utter chaos, the shooter was dead, but not before leaving a trial of death and destruction in his wake.

Cristina could see Meredith and Derek; they were going to be fine, and when he heard about the baby he would be so happy. He was that kind of person.

Cristina left them alone, they needed space.

She was unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to be alone, but she needed peace. She should go see Owen, but she wasn't ready to see him just yet.

She didn't know what she wanted when it came to Owen right now. She knew that she loved him. When she had seen him get shot and thought he was dead she had nearly lost it but, as soon as, she saw he was okay she had gone back to being angry and hurt with him. But he'd still be there tomorrow, he could wait.

For the first time, in as long as she could remember, she wanted to get out and be far away from that hospital. Cristina figured a walk would clear her head; it was a still night, not raining for once, which didn't happen so often in Seattle.

She walked along not really knowing where she was heading, her mind started to wonder.

She thought of Meredith, who was having a baby, so grownup an adult. She knew Mere was ready, she had changed so much since they'd met three years ago, but then so had she.

Then there was Owen. She was hurt when he hadn't answered her. How could they have gone through all they had and he not be able to tell her he loved her? Stupid, stupid man.

She walked back to the apartment. As she walked through the door she expected to see Callie, as she had every night, crying over a tub of Ben and Jerry's. But instead, Callie was on the sofa with Blondie, all over each other.

'Great,' she thought, 'just what I need; two lesbians making out on the couch.'

Callie rushed over to her when she saw her enter the room. "Where have you been? I can't believe what happened today. It's terrible, so much death, and Derek and Owen. Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Callie, I am okay, I'm fine. Shaken up but fine, and Derek and Owen will be fine.

So, what is going on here? You two back on?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? We got back together. So err... what about you and Owen?"

Cristina sighed. "I have no idea. I guess we will talk tomorrow, but right now I'm going to shower and sleep."

"Okay, well if you need us we will be in our room."

"Great, thanks for the heads-up."

Cristina didn't get much sleep that night. The day's events playing over and over again in her head like a movie, she could feel the man holding the gun to her head, hear Meredith's screams and could still feel McDreamy's beating heart as she operated on him.

She saw Owen get shot, she could hear him talking, could see his face. She wanted him to be with her so badly right now.

She woke in the morning feeling better. A sleepless night, much of the time, but she had gotten enough to clear her head a little and she knew what she was going to say to Owen.

When she got to the hospital they told her Owen had gone home.

She and many of the other staff members had been told to take some time off so she headed for Owens's house.

She checked her blackberry on the way and she had an email saying all staff members were asked to attend mandatory counseling sessions, as the shooting was traumatic and many had seen their friends shot and killed.

She soon pulled up outside of Owens's flat.

Cristina went into the elevator. After awhile, the memory of being in the elevator with the shooter hit her and she broke down and began to cry.

The lift stopped at Owens's floor, the doors opened but she stayed, sitting on the floor for awhile, sobbing.

She pulled herself together and stepped out of the elevator.

She knocked on Owens's door, after a short while he came to the door. It hurt to see him because of what she was about to do, but she had thought about it long and hard. And it was the only option if they were ever to move forward.

"Hi." He looked tired but then, they were all tired. "Come in," he gestured towards his living room.

She smiled and walked through into the living area. "So, how's your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's fine, it's nothing. How are you? Do you want some coffee? I just made a pot. I didn't sleep so well; those hospital beds are not comfy."

"Yeah I know, I didn't sleep well either, lots to think about. I will take some coffee, thanks."

She sat on the sofa while he brought over her coffee. They sat in silence for awhile, he spoke first. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head 'no' and began to cry again.

Owen put down his coffee and moved to hold her; they sat like that for awhile.

He held her close to his chest and stroked her hair. "It's okay to cry," he assured her. "You were so brave yesterday, not many people could have handled that; I'm proud of you, you saved Derek's life and stood up to a gunman."

"I'm okay, I'm fine, I came here to talk about us. I have something to say and I need you to listen to me and not argue, okay?"

"Okay."

"I have been thinking that we should take a break. I will be honest, you hurt me. I don't trust you anymore and to get that trust back I need some space.

I gave everything to Burke and he left me at the altar. I won't go through that again, I deserve better than that. I deserve better than to be with someone who, after months together, can't tell me he loves me. So I think we should take a break.

I love you and I know you love me, I know you do. You proved that yesterday, but it doesn't change that you hesitated. Or that you lied to me."

Owen looked like he was going to cry but he didn't. Instead, he held her close again.

"I wish you wouldn't do this Cristiana. I made a mistake, a huge stupid mistake, but I want you. I always have. But, if you promise me we will talk and work on this then I will agree to it, I can't agree unless I know I'll still have you in my life."

She took his hand. "You will always be in my life, I love you but I'm not sure if I can be with you anymore. I will always be there for you and be your friend, but right now that's all I can give."

"Will you stay with me for awhile?"

"Okay."

They kissed and hugged and they went to Owens's room and made love before Cristina left hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 ;)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything, bummer.

This is from Owens's perspective mainly

**Chapter 2 Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

After she left, Owen felt a little empty. He hoped he hadn't blown it with her. He understood why she was hurt and why she needed space, so he would respect that and just hope she wouldn't take too long with her space.

His shoulder hurt and he was getting a migraine. He took some of his prescription pain killers and went to his bed, but seeing the crumpled sheets where they had just made love only a few minutes before made his heart sink to his knees. Instead, he went to the sofa, laid down and went to sleep.

He awoke later that day to the sound of knocking on the door; he jumped up and went to answer. The throbbing in his head had subsided and his shoulder was just a little sore.

He was surprised to see his mum standing there. He hadn't seen her in awhile. When he was triggered like he had been the last few months, he found it better to stay away, to keep her from seeing him like that. The look on her face told him that was a mistake, she was angry, he could tell.

She had that same look on her face that she had when he was a small boy and did something bad.

"Owen, I saw in the news about the shooting. Why in the hell haven't you been to see me or rung me?

I rang Cristina, in the end, she told me about you getting shot. Why do you do this? Why do you shut out your family? It isn't fair, Owen. I have four children to worry about and a little 'Hi, mom, I'm doing good' or 'I'm not doing so good' occasionally would be greatly appreciated."

Then she hugged him, glad to see he was okay. Then she cuffed him over the head like she did when he was a naughty little boy.

"Mum, come in and have some tea okay. I know, okay, I am sorry. I just, I don't want to worry you with my problems, okay? They're big problems not the kind of problems you can sort out by sitting me down with a cup of tea and a nice chat."

Mrs. Hunt went over to the couch and sat down, she waited for Owen to make the tea and bring it over.

"So, Cristina told you everything did she?"

"Yes, Owen, everything, the shooting's, your PTSD flaring up again, she told me you to were taking a break. She was sorry that you hadn't told me any of this and she would be sure to yell at you when she next saw you.

I told her not to worry, that I would yell at you for the both of us."

"I see, yeah... guess I deserve it. Well, I have been seeing my shrink and I'm feeling good again, apart from the gunshot wound and Cristina breaking up with me."

"You're an idiot for letting that one get away. She's a great girl, I don't know what happened between the two of you but sort it out. I liked Teddy, she was a good friend to you over in that damn place but I'm not happy with you being with someone that reminds you so much of that hell."

Owen sighed. "Mother, I'm not with Teddy, I'm with Cristina. I know I'm an idiot but that's okay, I'm not going to be an idiot anymore. I hurt her and she needs space okay, can we please drop it?"

Sighing, he rubbed his face. It had been a long couple of days.

Later that day when his mother had left, but not before making it clear she expected to see him again before the week was out, Owen decided to go see Derek in the hospital. He wondered if Derek and Cristina knew about the lost baby yet.

He entered the room. Derek smiled. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"Better than you," he joked.

Derek chucked which hurt so he stopped. "I almost can't believe all that actually happened. Meredith told me you jumped in front of her, and I can hardly believe Cristina did what she did. Operating by gunpoint, that's hardcore. And to save my life, she doesn't even like me."

"Cristina loves you. You and Alex are like brothers to her. I know she told me once, but I didn't say that though."

Derek laughed again. "Okay, sure, so I guess you two are back on now."

Owen sat down. "No, not exactly, we took a break. It's been quite a couple of days. I can't decide which is worse, being shot at or facing the wrath of my mother. She likes Cristina so she is mad at me, and Cristina is mad at me and now she is mad at me double for not visiting my mother enough."

"Ha, she can talk. When did she last see her mother? In fact, have you actually met her mother?"

"No not yet, you have met her though?"

"Yes, Owen, I met her at Cristina's non wedding," Derek smirked, glad he could still joke at a time like this.

"Wow, okay. On that note I'm off."

Derek watched him go. "Poor guy."

On his way out, Owen ran right into Cristina. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, I er... came to check on Derek," she smiled.

"Oh, great, well he is doing great. I mean that's thanks to you. Well, I'll see you then. Maybe we could have coffee soon?"

"Okay, I'd like that very much, bye."

He watched her walk into Derek's room. He was feeling hopeful. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get her back after all. He screwed up badly with her, he could kick himself, but maybe it wasn't too late.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 A Date or Not

**Disclaimer:** So once again, I don't own anything

CO forever ;)

**Chapter 3 A Date or Not**

It had been a couple of weeks since the shooting and slowly Seattle Grace was healing.

The blood splattered walls had been repainted, windows with bullet holes had been replaced and funerals had been held for the deceased.

Staff had all been expected to attend therapy sessions.

Cristina had dreaded it, talking about feelings was not what she done, she bottled them up and put them away. Put on a brave face and moved forward. She had told Owen her feelings, he helped her when she needed to cry; now she wanted to forget it and move on.

She saw Owen around the hospital, it was awkward now. She didn't really know what to say to Teddy and Teddy was not sure what to say either.

She wondered if Teddy would make a real play for Owen now that they had broken up.

Jackson was watching her again; she had hoped his crush would be over by now, but no such h luck. It, if anything, had gotten worse since the hostage in the OR.

"Hey, Yang, wait up."

Cristina turned to see him standing there. "Hey, Jackson, how are you?"

"I'm good. So I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later? With me, I mean."

She sighed, she actually liked this guy, he was a good guy. And well, if it hadn't been for his fast thinking, Derek or Mer could very well be dead now.

"Sure, why not but just so we're clear that's all it is, a drink. No funny business, no talking about feelings. Just two people getting a drink okay."

"Great, seven at Joe's."

She nodded a response. As she turned around she walked right into Owen. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. How are you doing?"

Her heart jumped and she got that warm feeling in her belly when she saw him, he looked good.

He had had a haircut. She didn't realise how much she had missed him, he had gone to stay with his brother for a week.

"Oh, great. Yeah, everything is getting back to normal now, you know. Patients have stopped asking if this is where the shootings happened, it's all good."

"Really, aha okay. So yep, did I hear right? You're going on a date with Jackson Avery? Seriously?"

"What, why not? At least he knows how he feels."

"So you guys are?"

"Dating? Err no, I don't know. It's a drink, that's all."

Christina looked at Owen, he looked kind of mad.

"Right, because last time I checked we hadn't actually broken up. I mean, I go away for a week to visit with family, to please my damn mother and to give you all that space you had to have, now I come back and find you making dates with other guys. I don't get it Cristina, what do you want?"

"I wanted you to be able to look me in the eye and tell me you loved me, but you couldn't do that could you? Because you're a man and that's not possible is it?"

"I stared down the barrel of a damn gun and declared my love for you, is that not good enough?"

He stalked off before she could answer, she could feel tears forming I her eyes.

God, life was so much easier before she cared about this relationship crap.

7 o'clock came and Cristina didn't know what she had been thinking agreeing to a drink with Jackson, but here she was, all dressed up and waiting for Jackson to show. Maybe she was doing it to make Owen jealous she didn't really know.

At 7:20 she thought she had been stood up, but was in need or a drink so ordered another vodka tonic from the bar.

She saw him walk through the door, he looked handsome as ever. He took her breath away; he always had, from their very first meeting. The hot guy with the army fatigues. She smiled in his direction, Owen did not look in her direction and walked to the bar and ordered a beer and a whiskey. She was going to go over to him when Jackson walked up to her.

"You're late," she said icily.

"I got held up at work, you know how it is, right?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," she sighed. "I'll have another vodka tonic and whatever you're having, thanks."

While she was waiting, she looked over at Owen again. He had been joined by Mark; they sat in silence drinking their way through a whiskey bottle.

'Oh, great nice,' she thought, 'solve their problems in a bottle of whiskey, typical.'

She then realised Jackson had come back and was talking to her. "Your drink, Yang."

"Oh, thanks."

He sat down. "So, can I, Cristina, you know?"

"What? Fine, why not, you did help me save Derek's life."

"Okay, Cristina, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Jackson, I think everyone is distracted at the moment. Owen is over there, drinking himself into a coma, Meredith can't face coming into the hospital, Alex and Derek were both shot , and many nurses and people I have worked with over the past three years have all been shot and killed. You asked me out, I said yes because I needed a drink and a distraction, but that's all I can give. If you want to sit next to me here at this table and keep me company I'd like that, but you can go if you want."

"No, I'll stay; I need the company, too." He smiled and tried to put his arm around her.

She looked at him. "You're touching me, why are you touching me?"

"Oh, right, sorry. That was my way of saying I get it and we can be friends."

"Okay but no more touching, okay. Especially in front of that guy over there," she pointed to Owen, who was glaring in their direction and being held back by Mark.

"Oh, right, sure. Yeah, think I would lose in a fight with him."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I think you would. Although his shoulder is bad at the moment and he is drunk, so you could have a fighting chance."

"So what's the problem with you guys anyway?"

"Well, the problem is that I love him and if I hadn't had four vodka tonics you wouldn't be hearing this okay. The problem is I love him, and that is scary, Jackson, because when you love someone you don't expect them to look you in the face and say nothing when you ask them that question: do you love me?"

She stood up. "Look, Jackson, this is not going to work out. I'm sorry."

With one last glance at Owen she left, life was too short to be angry anymore.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes We Might Make

Sorry for the super long delay guys I had a brain block couldn't decided were to take this but here we go.

Just a short chapter the next chapter will be from Owens's POV.

I am not liking this story at all btw lol I can't write and it shows badly in this story anyway thanks for the support it encourages me. Lv ya all.

**Chapter 4 Mistakes We Might Make**

It had been a couple of days since her 'non date' with Jackson. He was a good guy, acting like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't told him about her entire history with Owen or cried, he was turning out to be a good friend which was nice.

Cristina saw Owen around the hospital but he was not talking to her. If he saw her coming he would walk in the other direction, which was infuriating. She got that he was hurt about her non date with Jackson, but she was still hurt about Teddy.

Cristina found herself once again at Joe's with Jackson, who was becoming a pretty good friend.

Meredith was still busy with Derek, understandably so. Jackson made a good substitute.

Earlier that day, she had seen Owen giggling like a stupid school boy with some new nurse who had started. The nurses must have heard they had broken up as they were always there, all over him, handing him charts and smiling and flirting. _Ergh_, stuff she would never be seen dead doing.

Four Martinis later and she did something she knew she was going to regret later. She, in her drunken state, felt herself throwing her arms around Jackson and planting a big wet one on him was a great idea and would make her feel so much better.

She lunged towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jackson stumbled taken aback; she grabbed the waist of his jeans to pull him closer and kissed him again.

Rather shocked, he pulled away and started to stammer. "Whoa, what are you doing? I thought you didn't want this?"

She slurred her words a little, "What? Oh forget it, that's so over. Owen has made that clear, even though I dumped him first technically, I just want to forget him." She leaned forward and tried to kiss him again. "Come on, pretty boy, fuck me."

Jackson smiled and held her up. "Yang, err I mean, Cristina. I would love to fuck you, but we both know I'm not the one you want. So instead, I'm going to take you home, get you some coffee and put you to bed."

She stumbled and he had to hold her up as he walked her home. She handed over her keys when he asked and Jackson let them in.

He lead her to the sofa where she kind of fell onto it. He fetched a glass of water which he made her drink.

Cristina was sober enough so she went to change in her room.

He went to check on her after awhile and saw her fast asleep in her bed. He smiled, she was lovely and in a different time he would have had a chance, maybe.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

SO so so so sorry for the long time in updating but I lost my muse but it came back hehe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Cristina Yang or Owen Hunt. I, also, do not own the lyrics to "Always on my mind" They belong to the Awsometastic Elvis Presley.

RIP Elvis your love songs are awesome. If I'd been a teenager when you were around I'd be your number one fan.

**Chapter 5 Forgiveness**

"So, how do you feel today, Owen? It's been quite a few weeks, the shooting and the stuff with Cristina you were telling me about." Dr Wyatt leaned forward as she spoke waiting for an answer, her pen poised ready to take notes.

Owen looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat trying to get comfy. "I feel angry." That was all he said. He looked at Wyatt, she scribbled something on her notepad.

"You feel angry, Owen? Why do you feel angry? Because of the shootings? What happened with Cristina ? Or because it has brought back memories?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck and leaned forward and spoke. "Cristina hates me, Teddy hates me.

And I finally know I want Cristina, but the stupid thing is, I always wanted Cristina.

But, I felt guilty because Teddy was my best friend and I hurt her and I never wanted to and Cristina hates me because I stared at her like a dumb fool when she asked me a simple question.

A question I know the answer to.

I love her and now it's too late, she is having drinks with Jackson.

I feel like I've lost everything and its all my fault so I'm angry at me, no one else just me."

Wyatt smiled sympathetically. "Well, have you tried to speak to Cristina?"

Owen looked slightly embarrassed. "No, I kind of got a little mad at her and haven't spoken to her since. She has tried to talk to me but I walked away. See, I'm an idiot."

"Well Owen, it's not my place to judge but yes you are going about it the wrong way. Speak to her, look she once told me a long time ago before she knew you, I was a terrible shrink, yet she came to see me with you. So to do that, she must love you a lot. So sit her down and talk to her, or make a grand gesture of some kind."

Owen went away from his shrink session feeling positive. He knew exactly what grand gesture he would use to get Cristina back, he just hoped she would like it.

Owen bribed Meredith with surgery to bring Cristina to Joe's after work at 8pm, she agreed and said it better be a damn good surgery.

Cristina walked into Joe's and the first thing she saw was Owen sitting on the small stage with his guitar. 'Oh, good Lord,' she thought.

She made her way over to him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "I'm making a grand gesture to win you back, I'm no good at talking so Elvis is going to say it for me."

"Seriously, Elvis?"

He nodded and stood up at the microphone. He cleared his throat to get the people's attention. "I would like to dedicate this song to my soul mate, who I hurt and for that I am deeply sorry and I hope one day she will find it in her heart to forgive me."

He looked directly at Cristina and spoke again. "I love you, I always have, I always will, there was never a choice to make.""

With that Owen played his song, with hope in his heart.

_**Maybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should have Maybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have Little things I should have said and done I just never took the time**_

_**You were always on my mind You were always on my mind**_

_**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died Give me, give me one more chance To keep you satisfied, satisfied Maybe I didn't hold you All those lonely, lonely times And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine If I make you feel second best Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**_

_**You were always on my mind You were always on my mind**_

_**Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died Give me, give me one more chance To keep you satisfied, satisfied Little things I should have said and done I just never took the time**_

_**You were always on my mind You are always on my mind You are always on my mind**_

Cristina wasn't sure how to react. The gesture was romantic and all but she didn't do romantic, she wasn't supposed to feel tears well up in her eyes because the man she was hopelessly in love with had just made the most romantic gesture ever. 'Oh, to hell with it,' was all she thought.

She ran up to Owen, not caring about anything anymore and she kissed him. By then tears were rolling down her face. "I hate you," she said, "you turned me into a stupid mushy girl who cries when her boyfriend plays her sappy love songs."

He laughed, feeling a little relieved.

Smiling at with her those blue eyes twinkling, he asked, "Can we start again?"

She looked up at him. "Yes we can." Then she hit him. "You are a stupid man, Owen Hunt, but I love you."

The End

**A/N: **Ok I know ergh how cheesy was that, but well this is fan fic and I like fluffy and cheesy and this story was all drama so it needed some fluff n cheese.

Thank you for reading. Your comments mean so much J xxxxx


End file.
